Ascensión
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Apollyon muere con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ha ganado y que su dios va a recibir su tributo.


Apollyon mostró una sonrisa satisfecha bajo su casco mientras notaba como la sangre manaba de sus heridas, matándola lentamente.

Había ganado. Incluso si estaba muerta su filosofía estaba siendo demostrada en su castillo, con los samuráis y los caballeros, creyendo que los vikingos que atacaban la fortaleza eran parte del otro grupo, enfrentándose entre sí tras aliarse para derrotarla.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar el conflicto, pero esperaba que fuese por tantos años como el anterior, limpiando la tierra de las ovejas débiles que solo servían para que los lobos como ella o el orochi, su asesino, las matasen y haciendo un gran tributo a su dios y a su memoria.

Al principio había creído que estaba loca cuando, nada más cumplir ocho años, las voces empezaron a susurrar en su cabeza mientras caminaba por las ruinas ardientes de su aldea, viendo por todos lados los cadáveres de su familia, amigos y vecinos. Estas le sugerían convertirse en una guerrera y vengarles, por lo que, tras meses siendo testigo de muchas más atrocidades y viéndose forzada a convertirse en una criminal para sobrevivir, decidió hacerles caso y se dirigió a un puesto de reclutamiento.

Ascendiendo rápidamente por sus habilidades tanto en los entrenamientos como en el campo de batalla, a los dieciséis años ya había sido nombrada guardiana. El título le quedaba muy bien, pero, a diferencia de otros que no intentaban ascender más en la jerarquía una vez que llegaban a los puestos que deseaban, ella quería más. No solo eso, las voces se habían hecho más insistentes con el paso del tiempo, instándola a matar gente de forma más brutal y a cazar a los responsables de que hubiese perdido su antigua vida.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente encontró al justiciero que había dejado morir a su aldea tras considerarlos indignos de ser defendidos, ella desafió a las voces, que la instaban a atacarle y matarle allí mismo. En su lugar, aprovechó que el Señor Guardián, el líder de la Legión de Hierro, estaba de visita en la ciudad para emboscar al hombre y llevarlo a una vía muy transitada por donde sabía que el Señor estaba a punto de pasar antes de denunciar públicamente su acto de cobardía, ganando su atención.

Tras escuchar los testimonios de ambos y decidir que el del justiciero no cuadraba, el Señor le dio la opción de ser ejecutado o participar en un juicio por combate para recuperar su honor, con el justiciero aceptando lo último. Las voces, aunque no estaban contentas con ella por no seguir sus órdenes, decidieron que odiaban más a cobardes como el justiciero, así que le dijeron que le concederían su bendición a cambio de la muerte del hombre.

Tras vencer al justiciero y decapitarlo, ella había descubierto que se sentía tranquila cuando luchaba, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que matar era su vocación y la guerra su destino. Las voces, que se dieron a sí mismas el nombre de Khorne, le susurraron técnicas de combate perdidas por siglos y la animaron a seguir matando para demostrar que era una loba a pesar de haber nacido en un rebaño de ovejas, algo que aceptó gustosamente.

Ambos se habían sentido disgustados cuando, unos años después, las tres facciones decidieron declarar la paz, por lo que había sugerido a las voces otro plan para asegurar un mayor derramamiento de sangre. Tanta planificación no hacía feliz a Khorne, pero su dios admitió que iniciar otro milenio de conflictos requeriría más que una sola mujer matando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Reuniendo a otros adalides con ideas afines, su grupo se separó oficialmente de la Legión de Hierro y fundó la Legión Piedranegra, llamada así por la mesa de obsidiana sobre la que hicieron su juramento y que ella había tallado para rezar a su dios y pedirle consejo, aunque sus asociados y seguidores no sabían eso último.

Su renacimiento como Apollyon había ocurrido cuando estaban discutiendo quién iba a liderar la organización y ella, necesitando desesperadamente matar a alguien, se había encargado personalmente de los otros siete pretendientes de formas tan extremadamente brutales que horrorizó a los siete que habían decidido mantenerse neutrales, asegurando que cumplirían sus órdenes si no deseaban sufrir finales similares.

Con su poder y posición consolidados, sus hombres y mujeres habían empezado a recopilar información sobre la historia y cultura de las tres facciones, buscando cualquier cosa que se tomase como un signo de hostilidad para asegurar que el conflicto durase años. Debido a su interés genuino en que sus planes llegasen a buen puerto, ella también había participado en la búsqueda de información, lo que le había permitido conocer quién era quién en las tres naciones y la forma de manipularlos para que siguiesen sus sugerencias, y por quiénes sustituirlos si no cumplían sus expectativas.

Ahora la guerra había comenzado otra vez y Apollyon murió plácidamente a sus cincuenta y cuatro años sabiendo que su dios iba a estar contento con sus acciones.

Unos segundos después ella miró confundida a su cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo de piedra. Había escuchado historias de fantasmas antes y la mayoría de esos espíritus eran quienes tenían asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos. Ella había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir, así que, ¿por qué estaba en ese estado?

Repentinamente el paisaje a su alrededor cambió de una forma drástica y Apollyon se encontró sumergida hasta las rodillas en un océano de sangre que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, solo roto por una montaña blanca varios kilómetros hacia el norte que la atraía por razones que desconocía.

Al acercarse pudo ver que no era una montaña, sino un trono hecho con cráneos de seres grandes y pequeños de los cuales no podía reconocer a muchos, pero lo que llamó más su atención era la criatura que se sentaba en el mismo como si fuese un rey.

—Apollyon, mi preciada sierva —dijo la criatura con múltiples voces que reconoció al instante como las de su dios—, has cumplido tu misión y, incluso si este conflicto no dura tanto como esperábamos, te has ganado tu recompensa.

Ocho tentáculos hechos de sangre tan gruesos como árboles salieron del océano y la atacaron. Apollyon instintivamente desenvainó su espada y empezó a cortarlos, pero no tardaron mucho en agarrarla y cubrirla completamente. Notando como su cuerpo se disolvía, ella continuó luchando hasta que fue finalmente liberada y lanzada al océano, de donde se levantó notándose diferente, mejor que antes, algo que solo se hizo evidente cuando llevó una mano a su cabeza y tocó los cuernos de carnero que salían de sus sienes.

Mirando por debajo de su cuello pudo ver que su armadura se había hecho una con su carne excepto por sus piernas ahora desnudas, que parecían las de una cabra a pesar de estar cubiertas de escamas rojas. Ella había perdido su casco, permitiéndola ver su pelo de un color tan negro que parecía estar hecho de hilos de obsidiana, sin ninguna cana visible. Palpando su cara con sus nuevas manos cubiertas de metal y terminadas en garras afiladas notó que aparentemente no había cambiado mucho excepto por el hecho de que no notaba las arrugas de la edad, aunque iba a necesitar un espejo para comprobar si se equivocaba porque la sangre que la rodeaba solo mostraba su silueta, incluyendo dos enormes alas de murciélago en su espalda que no dudaba que la permitirían volar, antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención hacia su dios.

—Por tus acciones en mi nombre te permito conservar el tuyo, pero te elevo sobre los mortales como una de mis sirvientas favorecidas, una princesa demonio, para que luches en mi nombre por toda la eternidad —dijo Khorne con lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa en sus múltiples bocas—. ¿Hay algo que desees decir al respecto?

Apollyon no tenía dudas sobre qué decir, dado que llevaba años diciendo esas palabras en silencio para evitar que sus aliados y soldados descubriesen su secreto. Elevando su nuevo brazo en el aire y apretando un puño, Apollyon gritó con alegría el lema de su dios:

—¡Sangre para el dios de la sangre! ¡Cráneos para el trono de cráneos!


End file.
